


Regulus Black

by Trash_Lord



Series: Regulus Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Its more thqn just implied, The death is obviously there and canonical but super vague, There are discriprions of it, War, brotherly relationships, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: Some moments over the far too short life of Regulus Black.





	1. An over view

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters and I am not making money off of them. 
> 
> This is kind of a prequel to another work I'm about to post called Letters from R.A.B. But they can be read separately.

The first time Walaburga Black struck Regulus he was five. Him and Sirius had been in the street playing with the Muggle children. He'd never seen her so angry before. He never wanted to see it again. 

But he did. Regularly. Usually at Sirius. But sometimes at him too. When he's step out of line. Start acting too much like Sirius. Shed throw hexs and shout about duties and family honor and shame. 

They'd have to sneak their fathers wand to reverse the hexs she'd land. 

The year of Sirius's first year at Hogwarts was... strange.  
There was less yelling. But more lectures about pride and honor and what would happen if he wasn't a slytherin punctuated with over powered stinging hexs to the cheek. 

He'd never longed for Sirius more. Sure, he sent letters. Told him of his new friends. Which was wonderful! He was so happy for Sirius. But he wouldn't dare to ruin his school year with his nonsense complaints about their mother. He'd just never had to deal with it alone before. He cried most nights. 

His left cheek was bright red when they (Regulus and Kreacher) picked Sirius up at the station. (Mother said he'd gotten lazy) but his smile was bright enough for Sirius to overlook it. 

Things got better once he started school. They only went home for the holidays. He'd never been happier. 

Things got worse after Sirius left. All the attention was on him. He was to be heir now. He was to make the black family proud. He had to have good grades. He had to look correct. He had to become a deatheater. He had to make them proud. 

And he did. He did nothing but study (even when the calmness that would be death beconed to him) he styled his hair. He pleged himself. 

He hated himself. 

When he entered that cave he knew he'd never leave. And he was okay with that. He'd made them proud. They'd never know.


	2. Slytherin

Regulus was fairly proud of being a Slytherin. Kind of. He hated the stigma. He hated that everyone looked at eleven year olds and called them dark. Evil. He hated how proud his mother was of him. It wasn't a good kind of pride. It was harshly gripping hands and nails digging into his shoulders as she called him her "good boy" as she talked like she only had one son. He hated how there were no true friendships in the slytherin house these days because you could never tell who was just waiting for a moment to betray you from those who just wanted to live. Every word you uttered had to be carefully painted on your tongue before it left your mouth lest you end up spilling more then you meant to. He just wanted to be free.


	3. Four years of happiness

Regulus loved the first four years of his Hogwarts career. He got to see his brother everyday again and he got to hang out with his brothers cool friends sometimes. They ate lunch together infront of the lake every other week day and both Saturday and Sunday (with or without the others) and Sirius would help him with transfiguration and Regulus would help Sirius with charms and they could pretend the war wasn't happening. That they would both stay safe and happy. Regulus would spend time with Sirius's friend Remus in the library. He always seemed to know where what books were and he really liked spending time with him. James Potter was even better at transfiguration than Sirius so when neither of them knew the awnser they went to him and he'd teach him things like how to change people's shampoos into hair dye and have him permission to use that and put the blame on James. Peter was quiet but really good at making new combinations of food that sound gross but taste really good so Regulus always looked forward to lunches with him. Regulus was so glad that Sirius had friends like this. Friends who would love him when he wouldn't be allowed to anymore


	4. The End

Regulus started writing letters to Sirius when he was fifteen. He told those letter everything, the way he used to tell Sirius. Two years of letters were kept locked in his trunk until he turned seventeen. He the opened a private vault at Gringotts that would go to Sirius when he died. Two years turned to three and soon he was writing a final letter. A good bye. 

Sirius never opened never that vault. Never knew it existed. 

Sirius left everything to his Godson, Harry Potter. Even that vault. 

Twenty years after Regulus died that vault would finally be opened and Harry would read every letter and mourn a man that he'd barely known existed. Mourn another family that the war had ripped apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter one is kind of an over view of his life. This is where most of the child abuse is. Be warned.  
> Chapter two talks about him being a slytherin.  
> Chapter three talks about the first four years of his Hogwarts life. The other 3 is talked about in my piece Letters from R.A.B  
> Chapter four talks about those letters and wraps it up.  
> \- Damien (Trash_Lord)


End file.
